


Gold

by thatgirljazz



Series: Gold Trilogy [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Divorce, F/M, Modern Era, it's m for language, there's f bombs, this one is pretty tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirljazz/pseuds/thatgirljazz
Summary: At university, Éponine and Enjolras find themselves expecting an unexpected child. They’re a family until Éponine leaves. Five years later, Enjolras hasn’t let her go and refuses to move forward even though there’s a chance of starting something new with his friend, Kayla.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fiction back in 2013. I wasn't really happy with it. I decided to revamp it. There aren't any trigger warnings unless it's one of these:
> 
> divorce, child abandonment.
> 
> Enjoy and please provide feedback! If you're interested in the fan cast list, please check out my tumblr springsthatfedthewell or click here: https://springsthatfedthewell.tumblr.com/post/186641300152/gold-primary-characters-fan-cast-gabriel-enjolras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lyrics from "Gold" from Once

[ i ]

_And I love her so, I wouldn't trade her for gold._

It has finally stopped snowing like a month ago, but it hasn’t warmed up any. She’s dreaming of even breaking sixty degrees at this point. Kayla adjusts her peacoat to cover her neck over her scarf. Why did she wear her hair up today? She checks her watch. The train should be here soon. Her phone starts buzzing.

“Hello?”

“Kayla?”

Camille has the phone resting on her ear as she peeks into her dad’s office. He has his eyes glued to the computer.

“I think you’re gonna have to take me to school.”

“Your dad’s got the zombie eyes?”

“Yeah.”

“Be there in fifteen minutes.”

Kayla hangs up the phone and runs up the stairs to the street. She looks at her phone as she waits for the light to change.

“Hey, Harp,” she pushes through the crowds of people staring up the high rises,” I’m gonna be like twenty minutes late.”

“Taking care of Camille?” Harper’s crisp English accent chimes on the other end.

“Yeah.”

“And you’re not even sleeping with him. You saint. See you soon.”

“I’m not acknowledging that.”

“Please, Wu, if you were shagging him I would know.”

Kayla enters the station for the Blue Line and waits. The train comes roaring down and stops. She gets inside and stands. It’s packed. She’s glad she doesn’t have many stops. She grabs the seat in front of her as she’s lurched forward when it breaks. She jogs over to their house and opens the door.

"Wow, she was right, "Kayla's smirks at him as she leans against the doorway. She looks at him while he stares off. Enjolras has no idea how attractive he is. He runs a large hand through his effortlessly perfect dark golden hair. His stormy blue eyes are looking at her and her knees feel weak.

"Did she call you to take her to school?” he asks with his French accent shining through clear as a bell.

“Yep,” she swallows hard and pushes the useless thoughts out of her head.

"Thanks, I’m just swamped.”

Kayla waves her hand and walks over to Camille.

"Ready to go, kiddo?"

"Grantaire's right, Papa. You are a workaholic."

"Can you give this workaholic a hug?” Enjolras turns in his computer chair to face her.

"I love you,” Camille smiles and jumps into his arms.

"Love you too," he kisses her cheek.

"Got your lunch?"

Camille gives him a look and for a moment his heart stops. Her eyes are just like _hers_ and the look, it's one her mother would give him constantly. He forces himself to smile.

"Of course, you do."

Kayla's brow furrows, but he shakes his head at her. His ex-wife has always been off limits. 

"Say goodbye to your dad."

"Papa."

"Okay, you French weirdos," she teases.

"Papa isn't even French, Kayla. That's Pere."

"Whatever. I took Spanish, penguin. Get your coat,” he hears Kayla say as they walk out.

The move from France to the United States was an adjustment, but he couldn’t pass up agreat job, so he took it. They needed a fresh start. Thankfully, some of Les Amis had emigrated there with him. Marius and Cosette couldn't. Marius had his own law firm to tend to and she had been promoted at the hospital. He admired the Pontmercys for having such a large combined income, but still having jobs. With their respective family's money, they could've been set for life, but they still worked 40 hours a week. Despite all that, they always came for holidays and Cosette and Camille Skyped and emailed quite a bit. His fingers brush over the handle of the lowest drawer in his file cabinet. He stops and pulls his hand away. _No. Not today._

Enjolras and Courfeyrac have a fairly uneventful day at the firm. He’s on his way to Cam’s school when he gets a text from Kayla to just meet them at home. When he opens the door, he hears some hip-hop playing in his kitchen. Camille is dancing around the island while she dries the dishes that Kayla hands her.

“Don't you have work?" Enjolras gets two bottles of water and hands one to Camille.

"Papa--"

"You need to drink more water."

"Fine," she twists the cap off and drinks. She grimaces. 

He turns his attention back to Kayla.

"You questioning my work ethic?"

"Well--"

Kayla gives him such a steely glare that the words die in his throat.

"My boss was cool with it. Sue me," her brown eyes widen at her last words.

"Cam," he turns to his daughter,” you need to get cleaned up. I'll run a bath."

"Why?"

"Because your uncles are coming over."

“But I don’t—“

"Camille."

"Why can't I shower?"

"You can if you do it now.”

Camille groans and puts the water bottle back down on the island. She trudges up the stairs.

“Got dinner covered?" Kayla asks.

"Yes, I don't need you to do _everything_. I can feed my child," his tone is unexpectedly harsh.

Kayla breathes in sharply and grabs her bag.

”I gotta go. You have the guys and I’m—“

"Kayla," he wants to reach out, but doesn't.

She doesn't say anything for a moment and keeps her back to him.

His eyebrows knit together. “Of course. Why wouldn’t we?”

Kayla shrugs. “Just checking.”

“Kayla. I didn’t–”

“Enj, I’m not trying to take over here. Okay?”

Enjolras stares at her back and thinks about when they met. Grantaire’s art was getting recognition and Kayla was assigned to interview him. Grantaire was in between apartments and crashing with Enjolras’ place in exchange for babysitting for when Cam got back from third grade and Cam bonded with her instantly. He had never seen Cam act like that around a woman before. It just fit. He snaps back to the present and finally reaches out to touch her shoulder.

“I don’t think you’re taking over.”

His touch burns her skin, but she ignores it as she whips around.

"What the," she lowers her voice," _fuck_?"

"I was fine with you taking her to school. But then you doing my dishes and then asking me about dinner..." Enjolras runs a hand through his blond hair.

Kayla has never seen him struggle with his words like this. He's usually so eloquent it's fucking annoying.

"It made me...no...it reminded me how poor of a father I can be," his eyes fall to the ground.

“Look at me. Don’t you dare think that.”

He just stares at her.

"Yeah, you get tunnel vision, but when she's got your attention, she's got it. You're doing the best with what you have to work with here,” she gestures vaguely over his chest.

"Meaning?"

"You, Enj. You're not the most naturally paternal guy, but you do it," Kayla brushes her hair out of her warm brown eyes.

Enjolras shakes his head and looks at the floor. She's right. He was never meant to be a father. She places her finger under his chin and tilts it up. She's only five inches shorter than him. She meets his eyes with the same defiance. Her dark hair has come undone from the bun he saw this morning. The air is thick with her perfume. He can’t pick out all of it; just the jasmine and something citrus. He takes deep breath.

"Ask Camille about her writing assignment. You’ll see what I mean."

She walks to the door and it takes him a moment to realize. He opens it for her. 

"See ya tomorrow."

"See ya,” Enjolras nods.

He closes the door after her and finishes cleaning up. The noodles are simmering in the pot when Camille comes down the stairs. Her wet brown hair clings to her face. It’s very curly, but isn't as bad as Enjolras' when he grows it out, which never happens anymore.

"Happy?" she puts her hands up.

"I'll be happier if you finish that bottle of water," he says.

He's never been the best cook, but this will do for the guys. He can't see it, but he knows Cam is rolling her eyes. Combeferre is the first to arrive and fixes Enjolras' sauce immediately. There wasn't enough garlic. Enjolras thanks him with a smile. Courfeyrac brings some garlic bread and comments on how pretty the girl at the bakery was. This time Enjolras shares Camille's eye roll. Grantaire is last like usual and brings wine.

Before Camille was born, these gatherings involved more alcohol, cards, and lewd conversation that made Enjolras disapprove. They also involved more people. Joly is in Zambia working at an HIV/AIDS clinic which they all think is very brave of him, especially considering his hypochondriac tendencies. Bousett and Musichetta missed him, but knew he is doing something good and know he'd be back with all sorts of imaginary diseases. Jehan is in Paris where he had published his first book of poetry. Feuilly works for the United Nations and traveled quite a bit, occasionally running into Bahorel who works for CNN. They were all so close in their much younger, more naive days, but life had split them up. If it wasn't for technology, Enjolras believes they'd never really be in touch at all. Enjolras is lost in his thoughts about all this when he hears Grantaire say Kayla's name.

"You there?" he waves his hand in front of Enjolras' face. "Cam says Kayla took her to school."

"Yeah, she called her. I was distracted," Enjolras grabs his glass of wine.

"Kayla's always saving your ass," Grantaire chuckles.

"You should've invited her," Courfeyrac says before swirling some noodles around his fork.

"I didn't think about it," Enjolras takes another sip of wine.

"Of course you didn't. That's why she isn't here," Grantaire raises his eyebrows,” If only she'd let me paint her."

"Why would you want to paint Kayla?” Camille stares at him.

Grantaire loses the ability to speak as his throat tightens and his eyes widen.

"Uh..I just meant that she's a very pretty lady and it's nice to paint pretty ladies? So how was school?”

"You're weird Uncle R," she shakes her head.

"Isn't that the truth?” Courfeyrac snickers.

“This boy in my class won’t leave me alone. He’s always pushing me and grabbing my hair,” Camille’s tone is neutral. She grabs her water. Les Amis smile. They can see her anger brooding over the surface, just like Enjolras. 

“Have you talked to him about it?” Combeferre asks, feeling the need to bestow some non-violent advice upon his goddaughter. 

“No! I don’t wanna talk to him. He’s just mean.”

“Maybe he likes you,” Courfeyrac suggests.

“What? That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. Why would he push me around if he liked me?” Camille scoffs.

“Some boys aren’t great at expressing their feelings,” Courfeyrac eyes her father, before looking back at her.

“Talk to Kayla about it. Maybe she can explain it better than us stupid boys,” Grantaire smiles at her.

“She’d say it sucked. She’s smarter than all of you,” Camille laughs.

“I’ll drink to that,” Grantaire raises his glass. 

“Do you need me to talk to your teacher about this boy?” Enjolras asks, finally commenting on the subject. There’s the signature spark in those blue eyes, just waiting to be kindled into a fire.

“No, Papa. I’m fine. Really. He’s just a stupid boy,” Camille laughs at how serious he looks.

“That may be, but if he’s hurting you–”

“He pushed me down on the playground and pulled my hair. I got it.”

“Did you forget she’s _your_ daughter?” Grantaire smiles.

“I’m fine, Papa,” she smiles again and Enjolras softens.

“You got it? You learn that from Kayla?” he raises his eyebrows.

“I got it,” she giggles.

Enjolras smiles and looks at the clock.

“You need to go to bed."

"But--"

"Bed. You've been staying up too late."

Camille huffs in response.

"Did you do your homework?"

"You ask that _now_?"

Enjolras clenches his jaw and raises his eyebrows.

"Well, did you?"

"I did it after Kayla picked me up."

"I saw you dancing."

"That was after."

"Okay."

Camille smiles triumphantly and finishes her cookie. 

"Say goodnight and brush your teeth. Then I'll be up."

She gives each of her uncles a hug before going up the stairs.

"She's the best," Grantaire laughs.

The other Amis nod, smiling. 

"I'll be right back," Enjolras gets up. He turns on Camille's night light and sits at the foot of her bed.

"Teeth all brushed?"

She gives him a big toothy smile.

"What's that in your hand?"

"_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Kayla got it for me for my birthday," she gives him a real smile this time.

"Kayla's name is in the air today," he mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing. That's the one your teacher recommended right?"

“I was curious about Wuthering Heights, but she said it wasn’t for me yet even if I’m in a higher reading level,” he can hear the pride in her voice. She's so smart. He smiles and gives her kiss on the forehead. 

"You can read one chapter and then bed. I'll be coming up to make sure you're asleep."

"Fine," she sighs.

"G'night," he stands up.

"G'night," she replies in a sing song voice.

Enjolras hears laughter coming from the kitchen.

"What did I miss?"

"We were just saying," Courfeyrac began," that if you had told us in college that you'd be tucking in a nine year old daughter instead of running from the police, we never would've believed it."

"If I remember correctly, you all ran with me," he points out as he sits back down.

"Glad to do it, fearless leader," Combeferre smiles.

Grantaire scratches his temple.

"We were really stupid back then, huh?"

"I'd say passionate," Courfeyrac corrects.

"Remember when Éponine--" Grantaire stops himself, realizing who he just mentioned. He shakes his head. "We had a lot of fun."

Enjolras is silent and finishes his glass of wine. Les Amis start talking about the Blackhawks and how well they're doing. He barely listens. He did have a lot of fun back then. If only he knew what it would cost him. He checks the clock and excuses himself. Of course, a half an hour later, Camille is still awake, reading.

"What did I say?" he sighs, hanging in the doorway.

"I just wanted--"

"Gimme the book," he walks over to her and she begrudgingly hands it over. "So, uh, Kayla told me about a writing assignment?"

"She would."

"What's that?"

"We had to write about our heroes."

"Okay."

Camille doesn't meet his eyes and he starts to panic. Is she afraid to tell him who she picked? Is he going to be insulted or offended? He wouldn't get mad at her. She knows that, doesn't she?

"So who did you pick?" he starts hoping it's Kayla. He'd be okay with that. He'd understand it too.

"You," she looks up at him.

"Me?" he has to sit down. 

"Who'd you think it was?"

"I was hoping it was Kayla."

"And not you?"

"I didn't consider myself."

"I know you're busy, but you still make sure I get to do cool stuff like go to museums and pet stingrays. And you always tuck me in."

Enjolras swallows.

"And you're my Papa."

He blinks back the tears and gives her hug. He kisses her hair and pulls back.

"Get some sleep."

"G'night, Papa."

"G'night."

He comes back downstairs. 

"Your dishes look cleaner than usual," Combeferre comments as he puts the pasta and sauce away in the fridge.

"Kayla did them. She said she didn't want to call the CDC," Enjolras sits down and finishes his glass of wine.

"You really have a type," Courfeyrac laughs.

"What?"

"You do," Grantaire nods," take charge, witty brunettes."

"There's nothing going on between me and Kayla."

"Sure," Grantaire winks and sips his wine.

In her apartment, Kayla tries to find something on the television while she cradles the phone on her ear. She flips through medical dramas, cop shows, and reality television.

“So, we went to the Getty and I just don’t understand—”

“There is _nothing_ on,” she sighs.

“Oi! I was telling you about my day?” a Scottish accent groans on the other end.

“Sorry, Autumn. You were saying,” she laughs.

“Nevermind. So did you see the kid today?”

“Yeah, I had to take her to school.”

“And you still haven’t made a move?”

“Look, I don’t wanna ruin this if I’m wrong. I can’t lose them.”

“I promise you’re not wrong. He’s just blind for some reason.”

“I think it has to do with his ex-wife. He never talks about her…like ever.”

“Hmm. Familiar. Did you see _The New York Times_?”

Kayla lets out a heavy sigh and eyes a newspaper on her coffee table.

“Yeah. Bestseller List, right?”

“Yeah. He’s coming to LA for a signing.”

“Eli’s going?”

“Me too. We’re going to dinner afterwards. I know you—“

“No, you should go. He’s Eli’s best friend.”

“I think he’s coming to Chicago too.”

“Oh, I know. We're sponsoring it. My boss won’t stop talking about it. ‘Noah Stein is coming! Didn’t you go to school with him?’’”

“What do you tell her?”

“I said we had a writing class together.”

“Just left out the whole living together and engagement thing.”

“We weren’t really—“

“He may not have gotten a ring, but you were.”

Kayla closes her eyes and hopes the tears won’t form. Unfortunately, they do.

“Are you worried your boss will make you go?”

She clears her throat and wipes her eyes.

“No. That kind of stuff is more Harper’s department anyway.”

“You read it?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s the same one I proofed.”

“Not what I asked.”

Kayla furiously blinks back more tears. She puts her hand over her mouth. She doesn’t want Autumn to know she’s about to cry. There’s silence for a while until Autumn speaks up.

“We have dinner reservations, but I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Have fun. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Over the weekend, Brookfield Zoo is overrun with families. Of course it is. It's Saturday. Enjolras curses under his breath as he tries to find a parking spot.

"We should've just left the car--"

"Kayla, I--"

"You're never gonna find a space--"

Enjolras turns a hard right and swings into a space. Kayla's head bumps into the window and glares at him. 

"Sorry."

Kayla flips him off.

Enjolras chuckles and helps Cam out of the car. They just wander to wherever Cam wants to go. Around lunch, they eat the lunches Enjolras packed. It was a lot better than the food there and cheaper. Kayla hates the smell of the monkeys. She's happy when they see the penguins. Camille starts walking like one.

"Your daughter is adorable! Aren’t you just a...modern family?" a woman says to Kayla and Enjolras.

“She’s not her daughter,” Enjolras corrects her.

Kayla’s stomach drops and her neck gets hot. She feels sick.

“You adopted her, yes?” The woman looks between Kayla and Camille.

“No, she’s _mine_,” Enjolras looks like he may light her on fire with his mind.

“Thank you,” Kayla steps in,” she’s very adorable. Have a nice day.”

The woman looks upset, but nods and walks off.

Enjolras doesn't say much after that and occasionally looks at Kayla like he’s going to bore a hole in her head with his eyes. Camille is too busy with the animals to notice, thankfully. Kayla wishes she could be that easily distracted. She doesn't really know what she did. It's not until Camille passes out on the couch that she decides she’s had enough.

“So I’m gonna leave if you’re not gonna talk to me,” Kayla grabs her purse off the stool.

"Why did you thank that woman?" Enjolras grips the rim of the island and doesn’t look at her.

“What?" Kayla’s brow furrows.

"It's not okay. And you're not allowed to say it is!" he rounds on her.

He’s looming over her, but she stands up straight and doesn’t back down.

"What was I supposed to say? I was trying to end it. She was analyzing me and Cam--"

"It wasn't your place, Kayla! Camille is _my_ daughter!"

"I know that, Enj. You made it painfully obvious.”

"Don't call me that."

"What _is_ your problem? Huh?"

"You!"

"I don't have to take this shit from you. You have some serious emotional problems. You shouldn’t be angry about that lady thinking Cam was mine. You should be mad at how your daughter was judged for being half-black,” Kayla takes her purse off the stool.

“I don’t care what that woman thinks--”

“No, Enjolras. You don’t have to. You don’t know how it feels. You don’t know what it’s like to be mixed race. I do. Cam does. You could’ve stopped the whole thing by just ignoring her. But of course, the only big thing for you is about me and _your _daughter.”

"Right because you know everything about me," he folds his arms across his chest.

"No, I don't," she laughs. It surprises him. "I've known you for a year and I still have no idea who you really are. Do me a favor and don't call me for a while.”

Kayla rushes to the door and walks out without looking back. Enjolras sighs and runs his hands through his blond hair. He closes his eyes. She was right.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lyrics from "Dreams" by Fleetwood Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please leave feedback

_But listen carefully to the sound_ _ o_ _f your loneliness_ _. _ _Like a heartbeat…drives you mad._

_In the stillness of remembering what you had__. __And what you lost…_ _And what you had. And what you lost._

Harper and Kayla walk against the wind down the street. Harper holds her coat tightly to her chest. Kayla shakes her head and keeps walking. She can’t believe that Harper still looks amazing in this weather with her dark, straight hair, flawless dark olive skin, and hourglass frame.

“Why couldn’t we take a cab?” Harper asks.

“Because it’s a waste of money. It’s like another block,” Kayla shakes her head.

“London is a temperate climate, okay? Temperate!” Harper growls.

They get to the restaurant which is covered in cupids, lacy hearts, and teddy bears in the front window for Valentine’s Day.

“Does_ every _place have to decorate?” she rolls her eyes.

“Why does it bother you so much?” Kayla laughs.

“Because it’s a stupid, tacky holiday,” she huffs.

“Would you be saying that if you had a date?” Kayla arches an eyebrow.

“Yes! I’ve always thought it was stupid. Wanna cruise the bars with me?” she gets a twinkle in her eye.

“And have you ditch me? No,” Kayla laughs.

They order quickly knowing they only have a half hour.

"Becky better not get the Stein book signing. It's so crazy a guy _that _hot is actually a talented writer. Have you read his stuff?" Harper rambles between bites of salad.

"Yeah, I saw the copy in the office," Kayla watches the soup spill out of her spoon back into the bowl. She can't help but wonder what Noah is doing for Valentine's Day. She remembers the year he declared it National Sex Day and wouldn't let her leave the bed. She felt bad for Autumn and Eli that day. Their apartment had very thin walls. She tries to hide her smile when she thinks about it. She has no real right to be thinking about him away. She's the one who left. Noah was always an open book. He never played games. He always said what was bothering him right away. Who does Enjolras think he is? She never asked to be Cam's mom. Why would she? She’s twenty-three!He should have just taken the compliment and moved on instead of making her feel like shit. If she didn't have such an awesome boss, she could really have gotten in trouble for all the times she comes in late and leaves early. She's only a copy editor.

"_Where_ are you today?" Harper waves her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry," Kayla blinks.

"Did something happen?" Harper furrows her brow.

Kayla heaves a sigh.

"Enjolras flipped out on me cause some racist lady said we were a modern family.”

"What? That's insane!"

"I know."

"He should be bowing at your feet for all the shit you do for him."

"Right?"

"Screw him. At least you got that date tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Kayla isn't really in the mood.

"Where is he taking you?" Harper wiggles her dark eyebrows.

“Um…some restaurant," Kayla takes a bite of her salad.

“Specific. What are you gonna wear?" Harper's soft brown eyes sparkle.

"I don't know yet," Kayla shrugs.

"Ya know what I think you should wear?" she smiles.

"No idea," she returns it.

"That red dress I got you for your birthday last year," Harper winks.

"Oh my God. Of course you would."

"It's a sex dress and you _need _sex."

"You are such a weirdo."

Harper just gives her a toothy smile.

Kayla ends up picking a much more modest black dress for the date. She’s only doing this because her co-worker, Rob, wouldn’t stop talking about how great his friend Austin was. She wonders if he should date him instead. Austin is tall with blue eyes and dark hair. He’s very handsome and he’s very aware of that fact. About halfway into the actual dinner, he leans over the table.

“So is this heading back to my place or not?”

“What?”

“C’mon. You’re hot. I’m hot. We could kill sometime. I’ve always wanted to fuck a Chinese girl.Otherwise, I don’t think we should get dessert.”

“You’re a piece of shit,” Kayla gets up from her seat and walks out.

Kayla removes her earrings and makeup. She’s not even hurt or disappointed. She’s just annoyed and never wants to talk to Rob again. She turns on her laptop and gets in her bed. Autumn is on Skype so she hits video call. She’s instantly greeted by Autumn’s bright round face, long ginger hair and warm hazel eyes.

“So I’m guessing it didn’t go well?”

“He wanted to fuck a Chinese girl.”

“Ew!”

“So I left.”

“Good for you.”

“Where’s Eli?”

“Oh…he’s on the phone.”

“Who’s he talking to?”

“No…one…”

“He’s talking to Noah, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, but he should be done soon.”

Kayla drinks the tea by her nightstand.

“So if the guy hadn’t been a racist douchebag, would you have enjoyed the date?”

“That’s a big if.”

“I mean, considering what happened with Enjolras. Is that really his name?”

“You always ask this. That’s his last name. His first name is Gabriel.”

“Sorry. It’s not like I’ve met him.”

“It’s not my fault he’s busy when you visit.”

“Whatever, answer my question.”

“I wasn’t in the mood, so no. I don’t think I would have.”

Eli comes into the frame and smiles at her. She’s missed that face. There’s a twinkle in his green eyes and he scratches his light brown hair.

“Evening, Kayla,” he has the politest English accent.

“Hi, Eli.”

“Sorry, I—“

“She knows.”

“Oh. Right.”

“How is he?” Kayla feels a sudden wave of dread in her stomach.

“Good. Busy with the book coming out and all.”

“Yeah,” Kayla looks away.

“Kay,” Autumn looks at Eli and shifts in her seat.

“Oh no,” Kayla sets down her tea,” just say it.”

“I know you’re upset with Enjolras and you should be, but maybe the reason you’ve been waiting on him isn’t _just_ about him being oblivious or his ex-wife.”

“What are you saying?”

Eli looks right at Kayla and her heart stops. She knows.

“Maybe you don’t want to move on from Noah.”

“_I _broke up with him. We were together for three years.”

“And you never really told us why.”

Her honey colored eyes burn with tears and her lip trembles before she can stop it. She’s betrayed by her own body.

“I _miss _him,” she cries,” and I don’t have any right. I was a piece of shit coward.”

Autumn and Eli look at each other before looking back at Kayla. They didn’t want to upset her. Autumn wishes she could be there to hold her best friend. She doesn’t know what to say, but Eli does.

“Kay, love, you didn’t ruin Noah’s life. He’s okay and he doesn’t hate you. Don’t torture yourself over that. You deserve happiness even if it didn’t work out the first time.”

Kayla takes a shuddery breath and takes a moment to compose herself.

“You won’t be happy if you’re waiting around,” Eli sighs.

“We only want the best things for you. I don’t want you to put your life on hold because you’re scared or because of some idiot,” Autumn finally speaks up.

“He’s not an idiot,” Kayla laughs weakly.

“He is if it hasn’t snatched you up by now,” Autumn gives her a look.

“You’re amazing and we love you so much. Don’t keep all that to yourself,” Eli smiles.

“You’re gonna make me cry again,” Kayla wipes her eyes,” I love you too.”

“It’s been a crazy day, so get some rest, okay?”

“Thanks, Mummy Autumn,” she teases.

After quick goodbyes, Kayla shuts her laptop. She feels completely drained. Autumn was right. She wills herself out of bed to brush her teeth before collapsing on top of it again. She can barely keep her eyes open. It’s not long before she’s fast asleep.

Camille has no idea why Kayla doesn't come over or call for an entire week. If she’s super busy at work, she doesn’t want to bother, but she misses her. She thought the zoo had been amazing. She hopes she didn’t upset her. When Enjolras picks her up from school, he goes straight to the office. Camille follows him.

"Papa? When is Kayla coming over?"

"I don't know. I'm busy, Camille. You should go to do your homework,” he says briskly.His tone tells her not to press it, so she walks out of the room.

"Fine," she mutters to herself and walks into the kitchen. She picks up the phone and dials her godfather. He picks up on the first ring.

"Uncle Ferre?”

"What's up, Cam?"

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

“Kayla hasn’t come over all week and Papa won’t tell me why.”

"Did something happen at the zoo?"

"No, it was so much fun."

"Hmm. I'll find out for you, Cam.”

After hanging up, Combeferre walks out the door. He catches the El to Kayla’s place. He knocks on the door. Kayla walks away from the stove and goes to the door.

“Hey, Ferre,” she doesn’t hide her surprise.

“Hey, so Cam's worried about you," he says.

“Shit, come in,” Kayla sighs.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Combeferre sits at the kitchen table.

The tea kettle goes off and she pulls out two cups. She hands him one. He gives her a nod of thanks.

“I didn’t mean for Cam to worry. This is between me and Enjolras. Sometimes, he just snaps. I don't get it. He sees that it hurts me and then other times he just keeps going. It drives me up the wall because…” Kayla takes a deep breath. “I think I love him.”She’s never said it aloud before. She grips the table.

“I know,” Combeferre places his hand over hers.

"He won't let me in," she squeezes his hand. “Am I being an idiot here?”

“No, you’re not. He is,” Combeferre shakes his head.

"I just--growing upI never felt at home in my house. I wasn't welcome. But with Enj and Cam, I feel it. Do you think that's bad?" she looks at him

"It’s not bad. It's not my place to tell you why he acts that way, Kay, but you didn't do anything wrong," his voice softens. ”You have every right to be hurt. I'll talk to him. See if I can smooth things over. He went into super work mode so I knew something was up."

"You really get him, don't you?" she shakes her head.

"He's my best friend. But don't doubt yourself. You know him better than you think," he touches her shoulder.

"Then why does he make me feel like an outsider sometimes? Even though, I love him, I just I wanna know where I stand, so I can move on if I have to,” Kayla lets out a shaky breath.

“Of course, but just let me talk to him. You’ll have your answer soon. I promise,” Combeferre gives her a small smile.

“Okay, thanks, Ferre,” Kayla gives him a hug.

“Of course, Kay,” he squeezes her back. “Got dinner plans?”

“Now I do,” she smiles.

Straight from dinner, Combeferre goes to Enjolras’ house. He hopes Camille’s asleep or otherwise, Enjolras probably won’t talk. He knocks and stuffs his hands in his pockets, waiting. 

"Evening, Combeferre,” Enjolras opens the door and raises his eyebrows.

"Cam asleep?"

"Yeah..."

"Then we need to talk," he pushes past him to get inside. He goes into Enjolras' office.

"About what?" Enjolras asks, closing the door.

"I just had dinner with Kayla," Combeferre says quietly.

"Why did you do that?" he glares back at him.

"Cam called. She misses Kayla."

"I can't handle Kayla right now,” Enjolras growls.

"She told me what happened. She didn't do anything, Enj."

There's a sharp tone in Combeferre's voice and Enjolras’s anger fades.

"It's just--that woman thought she was her mom. I know I should have gotten upset about the intrusive comments that woman made--her judgment--but I was so focused on--"

"The fact Éponine isn't here?” Combeferre hates how Enjolras’ face falls at her name. It makes him look so small and he hates it.

"Don't say---"

"Éponine left you. You made a wonderful daughter and she left you."

“If she had been here, the woman wouldn’t have judged Cam at all. She would’ve known.”

“It sounds like this woman was a jerk either way, but you have to deal with this.”

Enjolras' blue eyes flicker to the drawer before he looks back at Combeferre. His heartbeat quickens, but he tries to breathe as the pain fills his chest.

"Maybe Ép wasn't made for it. Maybe she couldn't handle being a mom and wife so young. I don't know."

Enjolras turns his back on Combeferre. He can't look at him and hear this.

"But Kayla is _not_ Éponine and loving her doesn’t mean it’s going to end the same."

"Ferre--"

"Don't you deny it. I know how you feel about her."

Enjolras knows he can't. Maybe with the other guys, but not Combeferre. He won't let him.

"You're driving her away and she has no idea why."

Enjolras takes a deep breath and nods. He’ll talk to her.

The next day, it takes him five rings before Kayla picks up. She agrees to come over when Camille's asleep. He doesn't know how this will go and neither of them want to fight in front of her, especially since she's already worried.

"Thank you for coming," Enjolras says as he opens the door.

“Yeah," Kayla sighs. She doesn't know how much more she can take from him. He leads her into the kitchen and they sit down at the table.

"I'm sorry, Kayla. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It wasn't your fault."

"Then why did you act like it was?"

"Because I don't know how to handle this. You and Cam. You and me. Any of it," he's struggling to find the words again. Kayla stares at him when he mentions them...together. She's really listening now. 

"I've kept you in the dark because I don't know how to talk about this. But I need to tell you," he puts his hand up, wanting her to wait just a second. He goes into his office and pulls the last drawer of his file cabinet. He grabs the photo and comes back. He places it in her hands.

"My ex-wife, Éponine," he explains as she looks at the photo," she left me and Cam about five years ago."

Kayla looks down at it and blinks back her tears. Everything makes so much more sense, but that's not why her heart is stinging. It's the photo. Enjolras has a beautiful dark-haired, black young woman in his arms. Her skin is flawless and a little darker brown than Camille’s. She's laughing with her head thrown back, but he's just smiling and looking at her. He's absolutely captivated. She’s never seen him like that and the fact she left…no wonder he’s a mess.

"At university, I was really active on campus," Enjolras explains, scratching his head," I was very idealistic. Thinking I could change the world through the power of words."


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lyrics from "Wonderland" by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please leave feedback!
> 
> tw: mention of rape on campus, no characters get raped, but it is mentioned because a Slut Walk is organized

_But darling, we found wonderland_ _. _ _You and I got lost in it_ _. _ _And we pretended it could last forever. We found wonderland. You and I got lost in it_ _. _ _And life was never worse but never better._

Enjolras didn't notice the petite brunette that always came to meetings even though Marius had introduced them multiple times. She hung in the back with her sketchbook. Enjolras found it odd that she'd come to meetings, but didn't listen, until he realized. She was not here for the speeches. She was here for Marius. It would've been fine, except Marius was so painfully naive that he never saw it. He called her his best friend and yet he had no idea she had been in love with him all of her first year at school.

Halfway through the semester, Éponine got a new roommate named Cosette and Marius was a goner. Apparently, the girls had known each other when they were younger, which made it even more annoying for Éponine. That's when she actually started paying attention to the meetings, especially when Marius brought Cosette along.

She hadn't said anything for months, but now, it seemed that Enjolras couldn't get a word out without getting a comment from her. She complained that he wasn't considering the female student body enough and that if he wanted to attack the injustices on campus, he needed to start there. He had considered it, of course, but he needed to build a foundation first. She disagreed. She started drawing little cartoons of him yelling with his arms up while everyone around him was asleep. Sometimes they varied, but they all amounted to him being a pointless privileged white boy. She'd always leave the sketches right on top of his notes.

It wasn't until Combeferre suggested that she had a point that Enjolras started taking her criticisms seriously. She suggested that he branch out of his own small club and reach out to other organizations. Together, they organized a Slut Walk on Valentine's Day to protest the date rape statistics and drew in a lot of support. She made really clever posters and signs, putting her art skills to use. She was so brilliant.

They continued working together and Enjolras still can't remember when it started. It was somewhere between in the late nights at the library and the charcoal stains on her fingers that were as dark as her hair that he fell. He didn't want to. He had so many plans for himself and none of them involved falling in love. He had been working on his law degree since he graduated secondary school. He had a year left and he was supposed to enroll in a Master of Law program and then take his bar exam. A significant other would distract him and he couldn't be distracted, but she wedged her way in all the same.

On her twentieth birthday, the fourteenth of April, she kissed him. Just outside her dorm, when he was saying goodbye, she jumped on him and kissed him. He hadn’t said anything, but she knew. It took him completely by surprise. He barely caught her, but once he did, he didn’t want to let her go. 

It was a rocky start. Éponine was just as stubborn as he was and even more impatient. Sometimes, she'd walk out and not come back for hours. The first few times, he went after her, but she'd just sprint farther away from him. She wanted to be away from him. He learned to just let her go. She came back and when she did, she was a little more willing to talk. But only a little. He exercised many a diplomatic answer when it came to their arguments, even though she always knew what he was trying to do. All of the fighting was worth it because she was his and he was hers. They pushed each other because they supported one another. He went to every art show and she helped edit every one of his papers. She was his first everything and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. They were constantly together, constantly fighting, and constantly making up. They would be screaming at each other one minute and the next they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Combeferre demanded a tie on the door system because he was sick of walking in on them. It was all a dizzy, intoxicating blur.

Éponine opened his acceptance letter to law school because he was too nervous. She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. As he stumbled, struggling to hold onto her, he whispered in her hair that he loved her. She had a year left after he graduated and he didn’t know if they could do the distance, but he loved her. Éponine just smiled and said she loved him too. They celebrated on the floor next to the couch and a week later, she was pregnant.

Éponine was terrified and shaking, but Enjolras was steady. He believed since they loved each other that they could handle it. He would defer law school for a year, so that she could graduate and they’d take it from there. She agreed and a few days later, Enjolras proposed. He wanted to prove how committed he was to her and their baby. He wasn’t going to run out on her. He had never seen himself as the marrying kind, but a year ago, he wasn’t the kind to fall in love either. 

Despite his parents' push for a big wedding, Éponine wanted something small. Enjolras worked two jobs, refusing to accept any money from his parents. He needed to do this himself. It was a hard nine months, but it all seemed worth it on October twenty-first. When Enjolras held her for the first time, he didn't know he could love someone so deeply in an instant. He didn't even know he was capable of that kind of emotion until now. He wanted her safe and happy. He never wanted to fail her. For the first time in his life, he felt scared. He looked over at his exhausted wife and the feeling disappeared. They would be okay.

Les Amis were a godsend. Despite their own busy schedules, they were always willing to watch Camille, so that Éponine could go to class or Enjolras could go to work. They wouldn't have made it that first year without them. 

After Éponine graduated, Enjolras was able to go back to school. He had never been so driven in all of his life to get his degree, so he could provide a better life for his little family. Unfortunately, with Éponine at home for most of the day with Camille, they fought more. Éponine went on more of her walks. He could tell she was restless, but he didn't know what to do about it. They had a child now. She had to be first, right? 

One night, Éponine didn't come home. Musichetta called him and told him she was spending the night at her place because she needed a break. She needed a break? What about him? He asked her this when she got home and it sparked another argument. She slammed the door and Camille woke up. Enjolras cradled her against his chest until she stopped crying. After that fight, Éponine seemed to settle in and Enjolras thought they were okay. They still fought, but it wasn't as often. They made it until a week before Camille's fourth birthday. Cosette convinced Enjolras to have a big party at her and Marius' house. He let her plan it. He was busy with school, so he was happy that she was so willing to plan it. Maybe he was too busy. Maybe he was lying to himself. Maybe a bit of both, but he honestly never saw it coming. He went to the park with Camille and when he came back, he saw a note on the kitchen table.

_ Enjolras,_

_I can't do this. _

_-Éponine_

He put Camille in her bed and went into their room. He checked the drawers first. Her clothes were gone. He rushed to the bathroom. It was all cleared out. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he felt sick. She was gone? Enjolras sank to the floor. She was gone. Les Amis tried to tell him that she wasn't serious. She was coming back. She needed space. When the divorce papers came, they were all surprised. This time, Enjolras wasn't. She meant it. She couldn't do it. She didn't talk to him at the proceedings. She had her lawyer do all the talking. When Enjolras was awarded full custody of Camille (partly because of his parents' backing and because he had a steadier job), she didn't even flinch. He didn't know this woman. He hadn't seen her since. When he got his job in the United States, he took it.


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lyrics from "Gold Dust Woman" by Fleetwood Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please leave feedback

[ i v ]

_Well, did she make you cry? Make you break down?_ _Shatter your illusions of love?_ _And now tell me is it over now?_ _Do you know how?_ _Pick up the pieces and go home._

It takes a few minutes for Kayla to process the story. She can’t believe he’s been through so much and he’s not even thirty. She can’t say a word; only listens.

"It's so hard," Enjolras swallows," to be around Camille. She's a constant reminder of how I failed and I promised I'd never fail her. And some days, I feel like I can't do it and I know--I know I should be better to her. Then I look at her and she looks so much like her mother and I failed her too."

Enjolras looks down, hoping to hide his tears. Kayla stays silent knowing this isn't something admits often. He chuckles dryly. 

“When I came home to see you playing with Cam instead of interviewing R I couldn’t believe it. Camille just adored you."

He looks at her and this time he can't hide the tears. He's shaking his head.

"I don't know if I can do this. I just--I don't know--"

Kayla wraps her arms around him and he buries his face in her shoulder.

"You're not alone, Enjolras. You don't have to do this alone,” her shaky breaths echo his.

He lifts his head and looks down at her. She's crying too. She's crying for him. He doesn't think. He just moves on impulse. His large hand brushes her cheek before crashing his lips on hers. Kayla responds immediately. He shoves her into the island as she reaches for him. She grips his arms and warmth rushes through him, reminding him how long it's been since a woman's touched him. Then he hears it. Camille's soft, sleepy voice asking for water. She has to be at the top of the stairs. Kayla breaks away from him.

"Yeah, I'll get you a glass," he says roughly.

"You okay, Papa?"

"I'm fine."

Kayla looks at him, wondering if she should say something, but he shakes his head. He gets the glass of water and sends Camille back to bed. Kayla's laughing softly when he comes back.

"We almost got caught," she grins.

"Yeah, almost," he touches her side.

Kayla leans into him and sighs.

"I should go."

“No," Enjolras shakes his head and kisses her again. His hands are tangled in her long, dark hair and she can barely breathe. She wants to stay like this forever. She groans and pulls away from him.

"I'm going, but I'll see you later," she winks and stalks back to the front door.

Her hand catches the door handle, but can’t turn it because Enjolras stops her. He wraps his arms around her waist.

“I really have to go,” she laughs and tries desperately not to melt into his arms.

“I haven’t kissed you goodbye,” he smiles.

Kayla jumps up and gives him a quick kiss before bolting out the door and onto the sidewalk. He’s in the doorway, laughing.

“Good night,” he grins.

“G’night,” she laughs.

He shuts the door. Kayla jumps up and down. She pulls out her phone and dials Autumn.

“He kissed me! Enjolras kissed me!”

“What? Oh my God!”

“Oh my God! I can’t believe it!”

“That’s so amazing!”

Kayla and Autumn chat excitedly about it as she goes home.

The next morning, Enjolras wakes up with more of a spring in his step than usual. He gets Camille her cereal and heads to his office to check his email. There are few work emails, an annoying chain letter from Grantaire, and then one without a subject from ethenardier@gmail.com. His heart jumps to his throat.

_ Dear Enjolras,_

_ It's been a long time and I didn't know how to start this. I'll just be direct. I've been wanting to ask for a while, but I'd really like to see Camille. Please email me back or call me at 212-524-1245. I'm in Manhattan now._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Éponine_

Enjolras sighs and closes out of the email. Camille hangs in the doorway.

"Are you taking me to school?"

"Uh, I--"

"I'll call Kayla."

Enjolras nods. He doesn't know how to reply to the email, so as the week goes on, he doesn't. Instead, he focuses more on his work. That's the only thing he feels comfortable with. He doesn't really talk to Kayla when she's over, so she leaves after picking and dropping off Camille. He only really talks to Camille when he puts her to bed.

At lunch, Harper wants to hear everything about what happened with Enjolras and how it’s going. She’s practically on top of Kayla and pressing her for details.

“Slow down and don’t write to Cosmo yet. He’s being weird again,” Kayla sips her drink.

“What?”

“He hasn’t said much outside of “Hey” and “Thanks”.”

Harper squints, deep in thought.

“Well, men are stupid and this is a big deal for him. Give him a few more days to not be an idiot.”

“I’ll try,” Kayla laughs and shakes her head.

“Now, instead, let’s talk about that kiss, huh?” Harper winks.

Kayla holds her tongue for a few days, but come Thursday night, she can't. It's been four days since Enjolras had been taken by the body snatchers and it had to stop. She drops Camille back home after the movie they saw.

“Papa is being really weird, Kay.”

“I know. I’m gonna talk to him.”

Kayla hangs in the kitchen while Enjolras puts Camille to bed. It's weird to think that they had kissed right here only a few days ago. It's felt like a dream since he hasn't acknowledged it.

"Enjolras.”

He jumps slightly, surprised that she's still here.

"What is your problem? Are you possessed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you wanna be there for Cam more, but the last few days, you haven't been there at all!"

"I'm sorry,” Enjolras sighs heavily.

"Talk to me,” Kayla rubs his arms and he leans into her touch.

"Éponine’s in New York. She wants to see Camille. I don't know what to do. Help me, Kay," he looks into her eyes.

Kayla presses her mouth against his and he sighs. She deepens the kiss and he scoops her up, hooking her legs around his back. They stalk quietly up the stairs into his bedroom. Enjolras locks the door. Kayla tugs on his collar and drags him over to his bed. His hands run down her hips as they fall onto it. She's tugging at his buttons when he stops her.

"I don't--I haven't since--"

"I got it,” she opens a drawer on his nightstand and pulls out a condom.

“How the hell did that get there?” Enjolras nearly yells.

“Shh! R says he stores them in here.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“It hasn’t expired,” Kayla laughs.

Clothing is tossed on the floor and Kayla rolls on top of him. She lowers herself down and he gasps. She starts moving and suddenly, she feels so good that everything else disappears.

"This was such a good idea," he finds himself saying and she laughs. 

They find a rhythm and he knows it's not going to last. They're both too impatient right now. She rolls her hips and he groans a little too loud.

"Quiet, you wanna get caught?" she looks down at him with an arched eyebrow. She's so smug. He flips her and covers her mouth with his as he slams back into her. She moans into his mouth. She grips his arms and arches her back. He clenches his jaw and collapses on top of her, burying his face in her breasts.

"Not bad for a monk," she smirks.

"Monks don't have children."

Kayla rolls her eyes and lifts his head up from her chest. She wiggles away and he reaches for her.

"Clingy," she teases.

"You really are beautiful,” Enjolras smiles and touches her hair.

"I don't believe any compliments after sex, you know," Kayla grins.

"Normally a good policy, but I mean it," he kisses her.

"I know you do," she sighs.

He pulls her into his chest as their legs tangle together. She drapes the sheet over the both of them.

"What do you think I should do?" he kisses her hair.

“We had sex five minutes ago and you’re talking about your ex-wife?” Kayla laughs.

“I’m sorry. It’s just on my mind.”

“God, you’re so fucking tacky. You’re lucky I love you.”

Enjolras’ heart skips a beat and Kayla grins.

“Yeah, you idiot, I love you.”

“Really?” Enjolras’ grin is so big it makes Kayla’s heart swell.

“I mean, at first, I thought you were so annoying. You still are.”

"I'm guessing there's a ‘but’ in there?”

“But I saw how much you loved Cam, even though it was difficult. But you were trying so hard. My dad didn't do that. My mom died giving birth to me and he hated me for it. He loved her so much that he couldn't love me. Even though Éponine left you, you don't ever blame Cam for it. You gave her a real home, you know? And I love you for that.” Kayla bites the inside of her cheek.” Which is why I think you owe it to yourself and Cam to meet her. Get some answers. You deserve that much.” The tears fall out of her honey brown eyes and Enjolras wipes them away. 

“You never cease to amaze me. You never give up on me or Cam.”

“I almost did.”

“Well, on you. Never Cam. I know what’s it’s like to have to let go of someone. Someone that was your whole world.”

“Yeah?” Enjolras rubs her shoulder and she sighs.

“Noah. We were together for three years. His book got picked up by Random House and he wanted to marry me. I was too scared to go with him to New York. I didn’t want him to leave me behind, so I did the leaving,” tears are flooding Kayla’s brown eyes again.

Enjolras kisses her shoulder and they’re quiet for a moment.

“Wait…”

“Hm?”

“Do you mean Noah Stein? That guy whose face is all over that bookstore you and Cam love?”

“Yeah. I guess he has a marketable face,” she gives a wistful smile.

“Combeferre is _obsessed_ with his book.”

“A lot of people are.”

“I can’t imagine seeing Éponine everywhere.”

“My friend, Autumn, her husband Eli and Noah are best friends, so I hear about him a lot too.”

“I’m sorry, Kay.”

“Don’t be. I’m with you now.”

Kayla presses her lips on his and he doesn’t stop. Desperate hard kisses at first, but neither wants to stop for it to end. Then Enjolras’ mouth relaxes against hers as he realizes it doesn't have to end.


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Coming Up Roses" from Begin Again sung by Keira Knightley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please leave feedback! The sequels will be up soon!

[ v ]

_There were signs all around__. __It really got my mind racing__. __You were right all along__. __Something’s gotta change. My whole life's turned around__ f__or this thing you keep chasing._ _You were right all along._ _That's me who's got to change. Hold on__. __Hold on there now for me__. __Hold on__. __Cause everything's coming up roses. Roses._

When Kayla wakes up, Enjolras isn't there. She throws on her clothes and slinks down the stairs. She hopes she can sneak out of here before Camille wakes up. She goes to the door.

"I didn't know you were sleeping over!" Camille says when she sees her.

"Yeah...I did," Kayla looks at Enjolras who looks a little red.

"Why didn't you bring extra clothes?" Camille asks.

"It was kind of a surprise," she laughs.

"Papa is making pancakes," Camille smiles.

"I didn't know you could make pancakes."

"You don't have to be a genius to make pancakes."

"Says the man who couldn't make spaghetti a year ago."

"Shut up."

He sets both plates on the island.

"Orange juice or milk?"

"Milk," they both reply.

Enjolras starts eating his breakfast, trying to figure out how to tell Camille.

"So, I have some stuff to tell you, Cam."

"Yeah?" she doesn't look up from her plate.

"Kayla and I are dating,” he smiles.

"Really?" she looks at Kayla.

"Yep," Kayla beams.

"That's so awesome," she hugs her.

"Thanks, sweetie," Kayla smiles and rubs her back.

"Glad you're so happy about it," Enjolras grins.

"Well, it only took you forever," Camille glares at her father.

"That was my fault," he puts his hands up.

"Duh. So is that all the stuff?" she pulls away from Kayla and goes back to her breakfast.

"No, that's not _all the stuff_. I have to go to New York for a day or so and Kayla will be watching you," he wants to be as vague as possible.

"Really? This is the best day ever! Sleepover with Kayla!" Camille jumps up and hugs Kayla again. 

"We'll have a really good time, okay?” Kayla laughs loudly.

"I can't wait!" Camille grins.

Enjolras sends Éponine an email. Even though she gave him her phone number, he doesn't want to call her. They decide to meet next weekend. He’s tense the whole week, but tries to make a conscious effort not to block out Kayla or Cam. She stays over the whole week. He wonders if she does this on purpose, so he can’t ignore her. Still, it’s nice. The night before he leaves, he can't sleep. He keeps turning over. He's done this many times before, but now there's someone else in his bed.

"Enjolras," Kayla sighs.

"Sorry," he rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling.

"You're worried," her hand finds his in the dark.

"I've never left Cam alone before---well that she can remember."

"We're gonna be fine. We'll have a girls' night. You know she's safe with me, right?"

"Of course I do. I've just been it for her, you know? It's weird,” Enjolras turns on the light.

"You're being a good dad, that's not weird. What else is going on in that beautiful head?" she arches an eyebrow.

"I don't know what to say to her,” he almost laughs at how well she knows him. Why didn't he tell her earlier? She makes things so much better.

“Let her do the talking and if it’s too much, you can leave. Put you and Cam first.”

He nods and is quiet for a minute or two. But when Kayla starts to wonder if she said something wrong, Enjolras leans over and kisses her shoulder.

“Now, please, we need to get to sleep,” she smiles.

“Fine,” he gives her another kiss before shutting off the light out.

In the morning, Kayla makes Camille breakfast when Enjolras announces that he's going. Camille kisses him on the cheek and Kayla squeezes him a little tighter. He wants to stay here, but he knows he owes this to himself and Camille. 

The flight isn't long enough and he's on the streets of Manhattan in no time.He’s never been here before and the city is much larger and busier than Chicago. He can't believe that Éponine has been in the States. He always thought she stayed in France. He throws his bags on the hotel bed. She wanted to meet at five. He has an hour.

Back in Chicago, Kayla is painting Camille's toenails while their cookies are baking.

"What are we gonna do after the cookies?" Camille asks as she licks dough off the wooden spoon.

"Since your dad isn't here that means we can watch romantic comedies and you, my girl, are gonna see two of the best ones ever made," Kayla smiles.

"What are they?" Camille's brown eyes widen.

Kayla pulls them out of her bag and hands them to her.

"_Sleepless in Seattle_ and _You've Got Mail_?"

"Ever seen 'em?"

Camille raises her eyebrows.

"You know my dad."

“I’m gonna introduce you to my first crushes: Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan,” Kayla laughs.

In New York, Enjolras waits in the sushi restaurant. He never had sushi before. Kayla loves it. He checks his phone, but Kayla hasn’t texted him. He's on his second glass of water when she walks in. He stands up immediately and feels dizzy at the sight of her. He’s surprised she can still do that to him.She's even more beautiful now. He never thought that possible. Her lips shimmer with gloss, her eyes are defined with dark lines of makeup, and her hair is big and curly with blonde highlights in it. He knows it "in" now, but he doesn't know what it's called. Her sleek black dress clings to her slender figure as she walks towards the table. She almost touches him, but then stops herself. He can’t believe he’s actually standing in front of her. Éponine gives him a smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Have you been waiting long?”

_Just five years._

"No," he shakes his head as she sits down.

"You've cut your hair," she comments. "You look so...adult."

"Could say the same for you.”

"Yeah. I guess," she shrugs awkwardly. "You're at a law firm?"

"Yeah."

The small talk continues and it's killing him. He was never good at small talk, but with his ex-wife he's even worse at it. She tells him about living in SoHo and her shows. He nods mostly. He can tell she's just talking because she's nervous. She'd do it around Marius all the time, when she had feelings for him. Just ramble.

"Can I see a picture of Camille?" Éponine asks when they get their food.

"Uh," Enjolras pulls his phone out of his pocket," yeah." 

He slides through them, not really looking and hands it to her.

"She’s the perfect combination of us," Éponine swallows," she's beautiful."

“Yeah, well, she has a very beautiful mother,” Enjolras can’t help himself.

Éponine tries her best not to blush and looks down at her food. Enjolras takes a deep breath and shakes his head. He feels himself being drawn in and he has to stop it. How could she erase so many years of hatred with just one smile?

Meanwhile in Chicago, Camille was absolutely captivated by _Sleepless in Seattle_.

"I hope he finds her," Camille says as Jonah asks the different women if they're Annie.

"Just watch," Kayla smirks.

Camille is quiet until Annie takes Sam's hand and they walk to the elevator.

"They can't end it like that. We have to see them get married!" Camille sighs at the TV.

"But did you like it?" Kayla asks as she takes the DVD out of the player.

"I loved it! But it can't end like that!" Camille growls.

"I'm sorry, but it does," Kayla laughs and puts in _You've Got Mail_.

At the restaurant, Enjolras feels like he’s going to burst if he doesn’t say something. He can’t listen to this anymore.

"Look, Éponine, I didn't travel over 700 miles to make awkward small talk. You wanted to meet," Enjolras looks her directly in the eyes.

"I forgot how direct you were."

She sips her wine and sets it back down. She takes a deep breath.

"We were so young, Enjolras. My mom got married young when she was pregnant with me and she was trapped with my dad. She hated him so much and she hated us for it. I didn't want to be like that. I worked so hard to get out of there and I didn’t wanna end up like her. I had my own dreams for my life and I didn't want to end up resenting you,” she looks away from him for a moment. “I loved you too much.”

Enjolras almost laughs. She left him because she loved him? He knew how troubled her family life was. He remembered her telling him stories about how her father beat her and her mother drank all the time, but how could she ever think their life would've been like that? He's waited five years to hear this, so he lets her continue.

"I was so scared and you didn't seem scared at all. I didn't know how to talk to you. You just wanted to get married, take a year off, work—it just made sense to you and it didn’t to me. But now, my life is really together and I want to fix the mistake I've made. I really want a relationship with my daughter. I--"

"You don't even send Cam a birthday card. How can you do that?" 

"Because it’s too hard!" Éponine doesn't even hide her tears like she used to. They well up in her dark brown eyes and slide down her cheeks. He used to hate seeing her crying and even now, he can't help the pang in his heart at the sight of it. Why did he agree to meet with her? This is too hard.

"I wanted to be stable for her! I wanted to be someone she'd be proud of! Don't think not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of her."

He was fine until that last statement. Any sympathy he might have felt has been erased by anger because he knows something worse than Éponine's tears: Camille's.

"No, Éponine, that's _exactly_ what I think. Forget about me. Forget about us. You gave birth to her and you left her!” he snaps, not caring if he’s causing a scene.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done, Enjolras. I wish there had been some other way," Éponine pleads and looks up at him with those dark eyes. She grabs his hand. He can tell she's trying so hard to get him to understand, but he can’t.

"There was! You could've stayed! You could’ve divorced me and stayed in her life. I don't think I can let you see her," Enjolras shakes his head.

"You can't do that! She's my daughter!” Éponine cries out and he can hear her heartbreaking, but he has to protect his child.

"Yes, I can because I have full custody and she is _my_ daughter. You don't know that she wants to be a vet or how much she loves animals. You don't know that she's in a higher reading level and how proud of that she is. Or that she takes piano lessons and her favorite color is purple--"

“I want to know all of that. I want—”

"No! You don't have that right because you don't have to comfort her on her birthday. You know I contemplated telling Cam that you were dead because I wanted to spare her that pain, but I couldn't. I couldn't lie to her. Every birthday she thinks that _maybe_, she'll get something from you. And she doesn't and it kills her every time and that is all on you. Take me to court if you want but they'll put her on the stand andI think she's been through enough, don't you?" Enjolras throws his napkin on the table and stands up. 

"Enjolras, please, please, just let me--" Éponine grabs his wrist. She's begging him now. In an instant, she’s inches from his face. She rubs his skin with her thumb. Her hands are so smooth and her perfume is intoxicating. It’s sweet. Vanilla. He shakes his head, hoping that will clear it. It takes all of his strength to pull away from her.

"No, I've listened. I've let you explain. That's more than you gave me. Remember your note? ‘I can't do this.’ Four words? I don't think I owe you anything else," he pulls his hand back and walks out of the restaurant. He doesn’t look back. He can’t.

Outside, he wishes it was colder and windy like Chicago. He needs a rush of wind on his face to wake up. He puts his hands on his thighs and takes a deep breath. Back at the hotel, he splashes cold water on his face. He can finally feel the ground underneath his feet again. His phone rings and he sees Kayla’s smiling face come up.

“Thank God,” he sighs,” hey.”

“Hey.”

“What are my favorite ladies up to?”

“We’re watching a movie. You okay? You sound…off.”

"I'm angry and tired. Just hearing her rationalize. I couldn't take it. She asked if she could start seeing Cam and I stormed out. I won’t let her ruin Cam’s life again.”

“I understand. We’ll deal with whatever happens.”

"You're amazing."

"No, I'm really not."

"Yeah, you are."

"You should get some rest. You've had a rough night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good idea. Love you."

"Love you too."

On the plane, Enjolras nearly jumps out of his skin. He wants to be back home. Now the ninety minute flight feels so slow. He didn’t want Kayla to have to get up early, so he takes a cab to the train. Camille rushes to the door and he picks her up.

"I love you, Camille," he hugs her tightly.

"I love you too, Papa," she buries her face in his shoulder.

He sighs. It's been a hard five years, but every minute was worth it because of this. He kisses her brown hair and sets her back down. 

"Hey," Kayla walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hey," he pulls her close. Enjolras inhales her smell. She’s wearing that jasmine perfume again. He doesn’t want to forget it. He takes a minute to look at her. A wrinkle appears on her forehead. She thinks he’s crazy. He leans down and kisses her.

Camille starts tugging on Kayla's shirt and they break apart.

"Cam, this is not _You've Got Mail_ and you are not Brinkley," she laughs.

"No, I'm Jonah and you're Annie," she smiles.

"I like that,” Kayla grins.

"I think I missed something,” Enjolras stares at them.

"Yeah, like two of the best movies ever,” Camille laughs.

"Really?" he looks at Kayla.

"Pretty much. But I don’t know if he’ll like them, Cam,” Kayla laughs.

"Then I guess I'll have to watch them."

"Right now. Let's watch them right now," Camille takes his hand and drags him into the living room.

"Oh no," Enjolras groans as the credits start," this is a girl movie."

“Movies don’t have a gender, Papa,” Camille smiles.

"And _your_ girls wanna watch it," Kayla gives him a look.

"Yeah, your girls," Camille grins.

"I give then," Enjolras smiles and throws one arm around each of them.

They lean into him. He’d do anything for his girls.


End file.
